


喜多川的夏日同人大作战

by foxhuhu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 喜多川祐介 X 来栖晓# 欢乐原作向（）
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

来栖晓清早起床下楼发现喜多川祐介又坐在咖啡厅里。

夏日炎炎。空调开得不得劲儿。汗珠从喜多川纤瘦俊俏的脸颊上挂下来，搭配他那微带烦躁和嗔怪的不满神情，两米开外就迎面泼来一股微甜微酸微辣的、像是新式泡菜汉堡的气息。来栖晓得承认自己是饿了。对汉堡的渴望和对喜多川祐介的妄想拧在一起，绞得他胃疼不已。

这家伙又打算在这里混一个暑假吗？他脑中如是吐槽嘴上殷勤地道：“这么早啊祐介？”

“宿舍像个桑拿。这里还算好些。”祐介答道，无自觉地拨弄了一下头发，引得来栖晓咽口唾沫却索然无味，“哦对，老板出去了。他说你的早饭在锅里，让你自己盛。”

来栖晓趴在吧台上吃早饭，背对着祐介，囫囵吞枣。

“Mona呢？”祐介问。

“在双叶那儿。”来栖晓往嘴里塞着咖喱饭含糊应道，“它嚷着太热啦浑身的毛都要被烤焦了还是佐仓家的空调好——这几天都没回来过。”

“哦是吗？我倒觉得你这儿的空调已经足够好。”

“祐介要点咖啡吗？”他一抹嘴拎起空盘习惯性地营业口吻问道。

“好啊。”对免费的咖啡和食物，祐介向来来者不拒。没有大言不惭地开口要求已是相当节制礼貌。

来栖晓洗了碗架起滴漏，思忖着应该以哪种方式给他煮咖啡——是按老板的谆谆教诲做个标准口味呢，还是凭自己的一片热忱做个心意满杯？他闭目沉思。如若按部就班正经做个美式，祐介会正经地喝着并正经地给出好评；如若极度用心去做个美式——其实或许应该称之为浓缩了，祐介会苦得难以下咽并捂着嘴以不知从何而来的八百米滤镜仰望他，并声声感叹“这定是何等有内涵的咖啡啊只恨我修行不足尚无法品出其中奥妙”！这种近乎膜拜的溢美之词总会令来栖晓浑身通电般酥麻一股热流在体内汇聚欣喜和焦灼如蚂蚁四处乱爬啃咬他的心窝和脚趾头于是他面带喜色压抑住大声说出的欲望在自己脑海中静默地吐一句槽——这都是无法言说的爱的苦涩！

但今天夏日炎炎他已经感到万分焦灼了那么还是不要自虐地做一杯标准的就好。

喜多川祐介喝着他煮的咖啡，脸上露出吃霸王餐的人理应有的虔诚的感恩，虽然在来栖晓看来他应该再多几分虔诚才好。

“所以你是来看小百合的呢，还是来避暑的？”来栖晓漫不经心地问。

“都是，也都不是。”祐介凝视着他，“其实我有事想请你帮忙。”

“又是什么？画画的事吗？”

这家伙去年就在这儿泡了一个暑假，又三天两头呼天喊地画不出来没有灵感Joker你帮帮我吧让我的缪斯女神从天而降吧。如今他点了头，然后又摇头，说是画画，但不是通常的画。

“那是什么？”来栖晓问。

“被社团里的人委托画个同人。”祐介答。

“同人？”来栖晓抬抬眼镜，“同人志的那个同人？”

“是的是的，原来你懂。”祐介两眼欣喜地放光，“她们说要出一个怪盗主题的同人志，让我画一幅画。”

“怪盗？”来栖晓瞪了眼。

“嗯，怪盗。”祐介点头，“心之怪盗团。‘你心中的心之怪盗团’——这么一个主题的本子。”

“哦。”来栖晓若有所思，“可怪盗团的人数、构成、成员相貌，这些细节没人知道——理论上祐介你也不知道。同人志得有原作的咯？连原作的设定都没有，怎么画同人？”

“可以把抽象的概念具象化。”祐介一本正经说着费解的道理，“心中的怪盗团是怎样的存在，引起了怎样的回忆，带来了怎样的情绪，挑起了怎样的渴望——每个人心中都有不同形象的怪盗团，将这些模糊概念具象化，也就成了画。”

“哦，你说的我好像可能大概听懂了。那么，加油。”来栖晓敲敲吧台桌面，假想是隔着吧台敲了敲祐介的肩膀。虽然踮起脚探过身伸出手去那么拍一下以表达长久以来建立的队员情谊和来自团长的无限信任与鼓励也不是什么困难的事情，但浓咖啡的香气卷挟着祐介身上依旧微甜微酸微辣的诱人气息扑面而来，来栖晓唯恐自己踮起了脚却软了整条腿弱点败露身为怪盗团团长的冷静睿智形象毁于一旦。

“可我的问题恰恰在于，我知道原设。”祐介继续说，“我心中的怪盗团不是个抽象的概念，而是具体真实的怪盗团。这么一来反而不知道画什么好了——又不能按照真实的人去画，想要衍化出别的东西来却总是不由自主被拉回那些格外具体的回忆细节。而且回忆也太多，每一件每一件都那么鲜明生动，每一帧都是一幅画，我也不知道该挑哪个了。”

“选择困难症吗？”

“也可以这么说也不能这么说。”祐介啜着咖啡，“我得找到对我而言最重要的某个点，某种独一无二不可替代的画面，它得能引起我强烈的情感，让我的心情澎湃起来，画笔有了生命一般地飞动起来。但是我现在没有——这种灵感。”

“你应该问问大家的建议？”怪盗团团长如是建议。

“我是想先听听你的建议。”

“我的建议就是你先听听大家的建议，听完之后咱们再说。”来栖晓在毛巾上擦了擦手，“我来给他们打电话。”

高卷杏正在外地拍广告说来不了，听了一遍事情原委兴奋地大呼“打斗场面！祐介你快画打斗场面！心之怪盗团的动作女星Panther一脚横踢踹飞了企图偷袭的Shadow又一枪射爆了Boss的头……”来栖晓面无表情掐断了电话看着同样面无表情的喜多川祐介说，下一个。

新岛真说还有同人这种东西第一次听说抱歉一点也不了解好像是帮不上什么忙但是祐介加油祐介一定行的祐介画出来一定要给她看一看！

佐仓双叶说代码我还能行这东西我就完全不行了抱歉天太热了我还是想要窝在家里对的Mona也在这儿Mona说它也不想出去外面像个电炉子一出门就要化了祝你们好运。

奥村春说诶诶诶诶同人吗？祐介真的要画同人了吗？而且是怪盗团的同人吗？好高兴啊太高兴了好想看啊太想看啦！能出点主意吗啊那个……那个啊主意虽然是没有不过我这里有很多买过的其他的同人小册子虽然祐介可能不关注这些也都没有看过原作不过说不定也会有些借鉴作用呢，你们等着啊我去整理一下马上就去！整理好了给你们送过去！

最后拨通的是龙司的电话，反正来栖晓归根结底对他未抱任何期待，谁料他闻言惊呼“同人！是画册的那种吗？”来栖晓眼皮眨巴了两下说是的，电话那头无端地噼里啪是骚动起来，龙司像哪根筋被抽了哪个神秘开关被打开地叽里咕噜语速飞跑：“我马上过去！你们等我我这就过去！”

忙音过后两人面面相觑。于是一个啜着渐冷的咖啡一个无所事事默默拿着抹布把吧台橱柜全都重新抹了两遍，终于等到撞门而入的坂本龙司。

“这都是什么？”来栖晓看着龙司一本一本摊开在桌面上的小画册。他皱眉，低声诅咒，“这儿还在营业呢，你赶紧给我收起来，客人来了怎么办？！”

“放心吧这么热的天气不会有人来的，你看老板自己都懒得看店了。”龙司不以为然地继续打开更多的小册子。

祐介也在皱眉，但皱眉的原因大不相同。“这个，”他表情愤慨地指着其中一页，“比例完全不对！”

“哦，是吗？”龙司看过去，咂咂嘴，“我觉得挺好啊，夸张了一点，但是这样才满足了男人的欲望啊！”

“不是夸张，是完全不合理！”祐介鄙夷地转开脸，“人体比例不对，美感根本没有！这不是画，都是垃圾。”

“我倒还挺喜欢。”龙司悻悻地道，“祐介你根本不懂男人的梦想。”

“绘画是严肃的。欧洲古典油画里的女性们也都丰腰肥臀，但那是在正常的比例下对自然的人体美的展现。”祐介几乎要生气起来，“而不是像这些！用下流的想入非非来侮辱绘画的本质！”

龙司脸红气粗起来：“下流？祐介你好意思说？也不知道是谁一上来就要求给高卷画裸像！”

来栖晓眼见形势不妙尚来不及劝架，祐介头一扬，说：“画女人的裸体是任何一个画家不可舍弃的梦想。”

听闻此言，意图劝架的词句从嘴边瞬间吞了回去。来栖晓冷冷瞥一眼祐介，问：“你还没放弃那个啊？”

“当然没有。”祐介翘起嘴唇，执拗可爱的模样。

来栖晓倒想把它啃出血来，内心咬牙切齿表面风轻云淡地问：“我的裸体还不够吗？”

龙司的表情在40摄氏度的炎炎夏日里被临空泼下的一桶液氮速冻成了希腊雕塑。雕塑的嘴咔嚓咔嚓机械地动了动，生锈齿轮和破碎大理石般的声音空洞地发出：“什，什，什么——？！你你你你画了Joker的裸体？！！！”

“画了啊。”祐介理所当然地答。

“画了啊。”来栖晓风轻云淡地附和着说，“那时候用我做模特画了个基督受难像。”

雕塑·龙司的嘴定格在张得很大的位置，两眼惊恐地瞪成乒乓球，尚能活动的眼珠子从祐介瞟到来栖，又从来栖瞟到祐介。

“Joker……基督？！”龙司终于说出话了，“那个基督？！”

“是啊，还跑去教堂取了材。”来栖晓继续风轻云淡，仿若一切与他无关。

“我说呀……”龙司的语音颤颤发抖，仿佛在用无关紧要的话语去掩饰满腹翻涌的其它不安，“比起基督来说，Joker更应该是撒旦吧。”

这家伙有时候倒挺能吐槽，来栖晓心中暗想。

“撒旦呐……”祐介撑起了胳膊肘，手掌托起了腮，“裸体的撒旦呐……”他炯炯的目光凝视着Joker，锁起的眉头表示着他此时高速运转的大脑正用无形的笔墨描画着某种图案。

来栖晓透过镜片无声地看回去。对视中有种狂风暴雨雷电交加的沉默抗衡。

龙司吞了吞口水，忽然觉得口渴得不行空调实在不给力，红着脸窝着气哗啦收拾完所有的小画册子，说了句我要去训练我先走了。于是背起包落荒而逃。


	2. Chapter 2

那天晚上，祐介不由分说地住下。

“宿舍太热了，我会死的。”他说。

你在这里，我会死的——来栖晓心里这么想嘴上不能这么说。只能说好啊好啊欢迎欢迎陋室只有一张床只好怠慢你睡地板。然后他自己爬上床去面向墙壁用手按住擅自翘起的小弟弟暗自苦口婆心对它念起一万遍咒语——下去，下去！你（粗口）给我下去！

喜多川祐介修长的身体在地板上慵懒地展开，简陋的灰色床垫子像艺术馆玻璃展台里的方形底座一样托举着那玲珑随性的姿态。他一手持着同人小册子——奥村在傍晚开着车送过来的一箱中的一本，一手枕在脑后，架起一条腿来，宽松的睡裤顺着大腿的坡度滑至腿根，露出整条白皙的腿来。空调嗡嗡响着，蚊香的青烟弥漫了整个屋子。灯亮着，喜多川祐介不依不饶地就着并不怎么亮的灯光努力翻阅着奥村好心提供的参考资料。

来栖晓不想看他，也不希望他把灯开着这么久。他憋足了劲拿出修禅的架势只叹了却杂念是何等的艰深坐怀不乱又如何能实现？身后地板上的祐介此时开口：“女性阅读的同人志果然和男性——不对，龙司——阅读的完全不同啊。”

此处理当自然应对，来栖晓想。

“什么样的不同？”他问。

“龙司的那些，都是低俗、夸张的肉欲。而奥村的这些，则几乎是各式各样怀春少女的心境——单恋呀，告白呀，亲吻呀，诸如此类。”祐介娓娓道来，“同人都是这样的关乎爱与性的题材吗？”他末了问道。

我哪儿知道，来栖晓默默吐槽。“应该不是吧。”他轻快地说，“应该也有像高卷说的那种，动作电影的画面？惩恶扬善。刀光剑影。热血燃向。或者，伙伴的羁绊。”

“唔……”祐介思考着，翻完了一本放在褥子一侧，又从另一侧整整齐齐摆着的两摞本子里拿起新的一本。替换本子的间隙朝着天花板望了一眼，然后“啊”了一声。“你贴上了啊！”他大叫。

“什么？”来栖晓惊得转过头来。

只见祐介手指天花板，脸上的神情流光溢彩：“星空贴纸！”

“啊，那个。”来栖晓又翻身回去，“早就贴上了。去年从天文馆一回来就贴上了。”

“原来只有躺着的时候才会看到啊，平时不抬头都不会注意到呢。”祐介感慨，“这个朴素的陋室，配上低调又浪漫的星空，令人心旷神怡。”

来栖晓却觉心烦气躁。他问：“你有灵感了吗？”

“没有。”

“有一点点的方向了吗？”

“没有。”

“呃……那个，裸体的撒旦呢？”他犹豫了一下还是问。

“主意是不错，但是我还没有实感。”祐介说。

“那你打算怎么办？”

“我再看一看奥村提供的这些，然后想想别的办法找一找灵感。你会陪我的吧？”

会的。当然。被使命感绑架的男人庄重地做出宣誓，宛若把对方生命中所有未定型的疑问和迷茫全都一把扛在肩上。这一沉甸甸的宣誓压在了他的胸口和腰腹，压得他气息不畅地向前展望这未来两个月的酷暑将如地狱之道般漫长。

“可现在印象空间也没有了。”他实事求是地说。

“那就去什么不同的地方转转。”祐介说。

“这个天气会热死人的。”他实事求是地抱怨。

“那就呆在屋里找些这样那样不同的事情做做，启发启发灵感。”祐介说。

“在屋里能做什么事？”他心无杂念（伪）地问。

“对我来说只有画画啦。”祐介说，“所以我找你帮忙啊。你想想还有什么我没做过的事？”

来栖晓陷入了沉思，随后冒出一句，“吃个冰淇淋打个游戏看个漫画然后睡觉。”

“什么？”

“吃个冰淇淋打个游戏看个漫画然后睡觉。”他重复了一遍，“龙司的日程。”

“什么呀。为什么是龙司？”

“有一次他说想要锻炼，我说好啊去哪儿要不来我家。龙司说，什么！怎么能去你家！我说怎么不行了我家有专门用来练臂力的吊环。他说不是这个问题而是说去兄弟家怎么能够锻炼？！我说去兄弟家怎么就不能够锻炼了呢？他说当然不能啦去到兄弟家不是很显然地先吃个冰淇淋再打个游戏再看个漫画然后就睡觉——所以说这是龙司的日程。我只是突然想起来罢了。”

“为什么最后会是睡觉啊？”

“我哪儿知道。”

“一般情形下你去朋友家吃冰淇淋打游戏看漫画什么都正常，再吃个饭喝杯咖啡出门遛弯也行，普通的话会说玩得很开心然后回家的吧？”祐介一股脑地说，“又不是留宿，普通的话不会大白天在朋友家睡觉的吧？”

“你忽然之间比龙司更有常识真让我感动。”来栖晓平平静静地说。

“他又不是我。”祐介接着说，“我是正儿八经来你家睡觉的。”

来栖晓差点儿被空气噎到。

结果祐介又补了一句：“白天找灵感，晚上睡觉。”

来栖晓不知道这一晚上的觉究竟是怎么睡过去的。总之他醒来觉得头晕眼花哪儿都疼，夜里醒来过很多次，还断断续续做了各种风格的梦。他睁眼看见伸懒腰的祐介，瘦长的肢体仰成半道弓形，五指指节伸向窗户透进来的阳光，细碎的尘埃在指间摇摆跳动。他的胃咕噜一响，一同雀跃的当然还有别的器官。他深呼吸一口，拿出最冷静庄重的模样说了句早安。

祐介伸了第二个懒腰，幅度之大将睡衣整个儿提了起来，露出白的腰线和精致的肚脐眼儿。他冲Joker笑笑，说昨晚睡得真好，怎么会这么好，哦这屋里也有了空调，去年好像是没有空调？

是的，两个月前才装上的，二手店里淘来的旧货。来栖晓说。

哦，那可太好啦。祐介从地板上爬起来。我去年就说过，如果你买一个空调，我就天天来。你果然还真的买啦。

不是给你买的。来栖晓心里想。不是为了让你可以天天来而买的。只是为了让你偶尔来的时候不至于热到要把衣服脱了而买的——而已。

这天老板来看店，于是来栖晓有了空闲。祐介说我们来实践吧。实践什么？来栖晓问。冰淇淋游戏漫画睡——呃，睡觉等晚上再说，祐介答。

于是来栖晓跑去超市里买了两盒冰淇淋，两人面对面坐着，吃了个精光。吃完了祐介问，刚才你吃的是什么口味的？香草的，来栖晓答。哦，那我也想吃个香草的，祐介说。你刚才为什么不早说？来栖晓瞪眼，我们可以吃到一半互相交换。因为看Joker吃得太专注了不忍打断，祐介答，反正一盒冰淇淋不管够，再各人买一盒吧。屋外阳光曝晒。来栖晓瞪他，难道还要我去？当然你去，祐介叉起手来，我对这一带不熟。若不是此时那双蓝眼睛纯净无辜到极致地看着他，看得他心头最软的部分热乎乎地一颤，来栖晓早就想揪着这只狐狸的衣领子把他丢到门外马路上让他烤上三小时彻底烤成一张狐狸干——妄想归妄想，他还是乖乖地再出门从超市又抱了两盒回来。

这一次吃完算是心满意足了。于是祐介说，接下来是打游戏了。来栖晓翻出半年没碰的游戏机，擦去了灰，插上了游戏卡。两人从《星海佛钮斯》打到《招摇撞骗五右卫门》，吃了两个三明治当午餐接着又打到《豪血寺一族》。豪血寺几轮下来祐介终于摔了手柄猛搓手腕说：“我放弃！我的手要是断了可就拿不住画笔了！”于是他提议接着按照（剽窃来的）龙司的日程安排开始读漫画。来栖晓瞥一眼书架上那一堆什么《魅惑的交谈术》《大人认同的约会》《帅哥英勇录》之类令人汗颜的书名，有气无力地说一句，我这儿没有漫画。祐介一耸肩说我有啊，指了指堆得半米高的奥村特供的同人本。里面好多漫画，他说。那你慢慢研习，来栖晓拍拍他的肩，我去帮老板做饭，于是噔噔下楼了——告别了，丰富充实而累得半死的一天！

晚饭做了拉面。佐仓老板带着他和双叶（附加Mona）的份回家去了。来栖晓把两人份的面摆好，冲着楼上喊了好几声，差点儿就要冲上去抓人的时候，祐介这才慢腾腾地下楼。神态迷离，精神恍惚。好像在沉思什么，却又并不专注，反是倒心有旁骛，一副神游状态。

来栖晓敏锐地打量着他，却是不敢大声惊动他，只小声地叫一声，问：“有灵感了？”

“嗯？”祐介反应迟缓地看向他，“哦，灵感啊。”他摇摇头，“还不算是。”

“那……”来栖晓迟疑了一下觉得搞不清该问什么，于是转而说，“先吃面吧！”

炎炎夏日一碗热气腾腾的地狱拉面，说是火上浇油也好以毒攻毒也好总之两人吃得大汗淋漓。

来栖晓一边吃一边吹气一边抹汗一边向祐介问道：“你又看了多少本啊？奥村那堆东西。”

祐介一边抹汗一边吹气一边吃一边回答：“二十五本。”

“太多了！我觉得你好像都看痴呆了。”来栖晓埋头猛吃，一抬头发现祐介瞅着他看，“怎么？我脸上有葱？”

“不是。”祐介说，还盯着他看，“我只是在想……”

“想什么？”来栖晓又扒一口面。

“没什么，我再想想……”祐介把碗一推，“我吃饱了。太热了。一会儿我们去洗澡吧！”

浴场不远，走几步就到。却没有几个人。附近的居民们，除了像他们这样房子里没有淋浴之所的可悲家伙以外，都被这酷暑吓得躲在家中，连出门泡澡的心思也没有了。

他俩在空旷的浴池里坐下，面对面的。来栖晓意识到来的一路上脱衣服的全过程以及下水前后的每一秒，那狐狸的眼睛就在无时不刻地观察着他。

“我脸上到底有什么？”他暴躁地问。

“撒旦。”祐介幽幽地说。

“哈？你不会真想——”他脱口而出。

“挺有趣的嘛，裸体的撒旦。”祐介歪了歪脑袋。

“你要画的可是怪盗团的同人哦。”来栖晓理直气壮地分辩，“怪盗团怎么看也和撒旦扯不上关系，更何况什么裸体的撒旦。你还是想想看怎么画个全员吧——怪盗团全员挥洒的青春，美好的羁绊！如此阳光向上正能量的东西，好好用你的绘画传达给大家吧！”

“撒旦也很正能量啊。”祐介固执地说，“我也不是说一定要画撒旦。只是现在其它的灵感还没有成型，这是唯独有点形体的一个那就顺便想一想吧。”

“我可不想再做一次你的模特。”来栖晓嘟囔地说。

“诶？为什么？”祐介讶异起来，“Joker你明明拥有非常完美的身体！以肚脐为分界点的身体上下部之比，前臂与上臂之比，小腿与大腿之比，还有双肩与生殖器所组成的三角形——全都相当符合人体的黄金分割定律。在男性里，你简直是画家梦寐以求的理想模特了。你说不想，我可不会放弃。”

祐介的目光像一把精确到小数点后两位的度量尺一样盯着他看。从脑门看到下巴，从颈根看到腋窝，从锁骨往下，透过光路发生折射的水面，进行了一番换算后又看向埋在水下的肚脐眼，再望向大腿根部。眼睛眨了一下，说：“Joker……你果然是被人盯着看就会勃起啊？”

“哈？”来栖晓本来就被盯得浑身燥热难安，忽然被这么直说出来，瞬间就更硬了。

祐介像是发现了什么有趣现象地使劲儿盯着它瞧，说：“上回画基督受难像也是一样呢。虽然是穿着兜裆布却看得一清二楚。我自然是做了些艺术处理。不过如果要画撒旦的话……”他思索起来，“需要兜裆布吗？还是全裸？全裸的、勃起的撒旦？”

“喂喂！小声小声！”来栖晓扯他的手，“别人会听见的！”

就算是人少，却也还是有人！

“有什么关系？”祐介一脸无辜，“我只是在说撒旦。”

来栖晓觉得自己洗了这辈子最辛苦的一次澡，回到咖啡店后全身瘫软地倒在床上。

可喜多川祐介仍近在咫尺，毫无自觉地散发着湿漉漉的水汽、淡淡的洗发水遗留的香味，还有那对于来栖晓而言从始至终都存在着的微甜微酸微辣的诱惑的气息。

来栖晓又一阵胃疼，心想着明天，明天一定要去大爆炸买一份新款泡菜鸡肉汉堡。


	3. Chapter 3

地狱的第三天如期而至。

起床后祐介说：“我觉得我们还是出门吧。”

来栖晓对此表示赞同。就算酷日当头，他也不愿再忍受在那么小一个屋檐下同祐介一起面对千篇一律的冰淇淋和毫无新意的游戏了。更何况，他得到中央广场去买他惦记已久的泡菜堡。

“这个好吃吗？”祐介啃着泡菜堡一脸疑惑地问。

“祐介要是不爱吃的话我可以把你那份也吃掉。”

“不是。”祐介又咬一口，“我只是对汉堡感觉一般，还是银座的寿司比较好。”

那玩意儿也贵啊，来栖晓大口吃肉默默吐槽。

“话说祐介你过去也说有人找你画同人的。”来栖晓边吃边问，“怎么以前你没接，这次却答应了呢？因为是怪盗主题吗？”

“怪盗是一个原因。”祐介小口嚼着，“主催请我吃了一顿寿司，所以盛情难却了。”

果然是被一顿饭收买的家伙。来栖晓翻着白眼。

“那么，想去哪儿？”他问。

祐介从口袋里掏出不知什么时候准备好的东京地图，修长的指尖在上头比划了一圈：“我都标出来了。”

来栖晓定睛一看，妈呀这密密麻麻的圈。

“这是个东京深度游。”他做了个努力吞咽的动作。

“没有关系。”祐介心平气和地安慰他，“暑假很长。”

暑假是很长。还很热。

这一天他们从一切的原点开始，上午逛了美术馆，下午去了不知道一起去过多少次的星空博物馆；晚上一身汗地回家，泡澡，睡觉——没有灵感。

后一日他们换了别的地点，上午逛了秋叶原，下午顶着毒辣的烈日到井之头公园划那曾经划过的小船，只是这一次划船的没见到什么情侣也没有什么兄妹，只有打着瞌睡的售票员目瞪口呆地接过他们递上的纸钞；晚上一身臭汗地回家，泡澡，睡觉——没有灵感。

再后一日他们上午逛了元町中华街，中午在荻窪吃拉面，下午跑到市谷钓场蹲了大半天；来栖晓钓到的鱼是祐介的十倍多，他们让钓场帮着炖了烧了大吃一顿；晚上还是一身臭汗和烧鱼味儿地回家，泡澡，睡觉——没有灵感。

后来他们跑了明治神宮，跑了三浦海岸，跑了水道桥，跑了台场海滨公园，到浅草爬天空树，到神保町逛旧书店，甚至夜里结伴跑去新宿，钻进了新男大姐的夜店，几乎跑遍了整个东京所有的约会推荐地点，每天一身臭汗地回家，泡澡，睡觉——还是没有灵感。

他们又去保龄球馆又去健身房，试过女仆咖啡和射击游戏，在大小电影院看了无数场电影，从悲剧到喜剧从搞笑片到动作片，有时候甚至连续三天看得一模一样——不得不说跟祐介看电影是地狱般的体验，因为无论是恐怖作品还是恋爱系列他永远在指摘画面的构图问题或是吐槽配色的缺陷。然而来栖晓竟然还是坚持下来了，他觉得世间千难万苦果然都敌不过爱的力量。

不知不觉一个月过去了，来栖晓晒得黝黑，而喜多川宁可汗如雨下也永远戴着个兜帽依旧白白净净晒不黑半毫。可灵感却遥遥无期像缥缈虚幻的气泡一样被夏日的酷暑无情蒸干。

他甚至给祐介买了整整一箱胡椒博士neo。祐介瞪着眼睛问他这是干啥。他说记得你曾经说过“你不觉得在喝胡椒博士neo的时候脑海中会浮现出一片花田吗”这样的话。祐介大惊道你竟然还记得这个。来栖晓酸溜溜地说祐介说过的话我哪句不记得了？不过喝了一箱胡椒博士neo的祐介脑子里也没有长出花田，只是一个晚上跑了二十多趟厕所，几乎要把抽水马桶的按键按断了。

来栖晓有点沮丧，他对祐介道着歉说对不起我没能让你的缪斯女神降临世上。

祐介倚着厕所的门框提着裤子，摇摇头说Joker不必介意你对我付出的心意我全都体会得到这不还有一个月吗这一个月我们共同努力一定可以看到灵感之光！

来栖晓低着头搓了搓手说提到这个有件事我得说。

祐介问什么事。

钱花光了。来栖晓说。

这是特大灾难。地下铁需要钱。公园门票需要钱。展览馆需要钱。饭店吃饭需要钱。世上一切皆需要钱。而他现在口袋里剩下几枚硬币，穷得叮当直响——穷得几乎和喜多川祐介一样。

啊？祐介愣住了。怎么会没钱了？

就是没了。他从兜里掏出仅存的财产。

可你去年不是攒了很多？祐介问。

可我买了个空调啊，来栖晓答，就不剩多少了。

那怎么办？祐介问。现在印象空间也没有了，都不能下去刷怪掉装备出来换钱了。

是啊，来栖晓很是沮丧。

话说我一直有个疑问，祐介说，为什么印象空间掉落的物品可以换成真实世界的金钱？根据世上质能守恒的规律，我们既然能获得可以带回真实世界的有价值之物，那么必然是那些穿行于地下铁的人们遗失了某些东西——是否可以认为我们过去的活动会费其实都是来源于确实的盗窃行为？

有些事情不宜想得太多，来栖晓答得语重心长，睁一只眼闭一只眼就可以了。我们本来就是怪盗，常规的法理准则失效的团体，行走于灰色领地的幽灵，本非多么的高尚。若为世俗的规则所困，便容易迷失了自己。我们担负我们应该的责任，而不要关心那些无谓的东西。

祐介点头说是，不过回到现实的问题，没有钱了该怎么办？

打工啊，来栖晓说，明天得开始打工了，要不你跟我一起来？

祐介眨了眨眼睛说，我觉得我明天开始最好拿出一些时间来画点儿画，就算是练手也好，随意地画一些东西，也许画着画着就能找出点想法来。

哦，来栖晓说。

那么就这样决定吧，祐介愉快地击掌，明天开始你打工的时候我就在店里画画，你攒够钱的时候我们再一起出门，两路出击，双管齐下，挺好的吧？

来栖晓眯起眼睛睨着他，心中咒骂这厚颜无耻的缠人妖孽究竟是如何做到笑得如此一尘不染冰洁如玉娇媚如花！

八月起，来栖晓开始了地狱的社畜生活。

他上午在花店卖花，下午在便利店收银，晚上要么在拉面店帮忙点单送餐，要么到新男大姐店里出售笑容。

他拖着一身的疲惫不堪臭烘烘地回到店里，每一次都想正面跟喜多川挑明这打工挣钱的事情不能只有我一个人干你明明吃我的住我的门票地铁也全是我掏钱凭什么到了穷的时候只有我去出卖苦力你就拿着画画的借口躲在家里安然偷闲？！可每次一上楼梯瞧见屋子一角高高架着祐介的画板，画板后面立着那纤瘦俊俏的身体，那身体的主人握着画笔全神贯注甚至从未注意到进门的来栖晓，那画笔飞舞时溅出的颜料落在铺于地板的废报纸上——这种情景莫名地将他方才的郁结与牢骚一扫而空。而当画画的人忽一抬头双眸亮闪着对他嫣然一笑时，他便着了魔地欢喜，疲惫也被驱散了，崭新的灼热的搏动的暖流涌遍他的全身，令他的毛孔无端地雀跃，胃肠也随之疯狂地蠕动——以至于两周后的某一天他竟颤抖着掏出本打算另外存起来的私房钱，一往情深地对祐介说：“明天，我带你去银座高级寿司店。”

就算高贵的寿司买不到祐介的缪斯女神，只要能够买到祐介这样沉醉的神情来栖晓便觉此钱花得足矣。他一面注视着祐介含笑的侧颜一面观察着他那细长的手是以何等精确又迅捷的姿势将一个接一个的生鱼寿司夹进自己的嘴里。他深深感慨能以如此端庄的礼仪优雅地饕餮着的人，再无出喜多川之右者。

他默默地往自己嘴里也送了一个寿司，拉家常地问：“你最近画了些什么呢？”

祐介抿起嘴：“秘密。”

“这还能保密？”

“大多数艺术创作者在自己的作品还没有彻底完成之前是不太愿意给人看的。”

“那么，有这次的同人可以用的东西吗？”

“还不算有。”

“有灵感吗？”

“正在想。”

“祐介过去不是还画过很多风景小画？技能卡上的那些。”

“那些都只是风景速写，用不上的。”

“我觉得那些合起来都能出个画集了。”

“我可并不满足于这么一点小小的成就。”祐介微笑着又吞下两大个寿司。

来栖晓忽然觉得肠胃又抽了一下，捏着钱包的手心也微微地疼了一下。不知为何他想起龙司曾经对他说过的话，龙司说“我跟你在一起有种正在呼吸的感觉”。那应该就是深刻的兄弟情谊吧！来栖晓这么想着。然而他对祐介的情感绝对与之大相径庭。

他和祐介在一起时常有种正在窒息的感觉。

因为吃得很撑，那天晚上两人都睡不着，直挺挺地躺在床上和地板上，对着嗡嗡作响的空调发呆。

“忘了给Mona留一点呢。”来栖晓忽然说，“上一回老板请客的时候它也没吃着。”

“不过Mona都不回来了。”祐介说道，“它在双叶那里呆了有一个半月了吧？一次也没回来过。那里的空调真的那么的好吗？”

“我觉得不光是空调的问题。”来栖晓说。

“那还有什么问题？”祐介问。

“女孩子哟，”来栖晓兀自点点头，相当肯定的语气，“是女孩子。”

“双叶？”

“高卷杏，奥村春，然后现在佐仓双叶。Mona对大多数女孩子都相当殷勤，也容易相处得不错。”

“你这么一说，好像确实。”

“Mona那个家伙，别看它是只猫，比起你我来说，它可是个货真价实的直男。”

“直男？”

“异性恋的男性，只喜欢女性的男性，思维比较传统的男性。”

“哦。”祐介沉默了片刻，忽然问，“你刚才说，‘比起你我来说’？”

“嗯？”

“那么Joker你，算不算直男呢？”他从地上扬起头问。

这是什么直击灵魂的拷问！来栖晓感到一阵晕眩，仿佛被人拿保龄球直接砸了脑袋。

“Joker你觉得，爱情这种感情，只能发生于男女之间吗？”没等他回答祐介又深思着抛出下一个问题，“还是说并不限于男女？”

祐介从地板上坐起来，面向着来栖晓发问。他的表情严肃正经，仿佛在探讨着一个宏大而深刻的哲学命题。

“那么祐介是怎么看的呢？”来栖晓反问。狡黠如他自然不会放过这样一个把球踢回去的机会。

“我认为性别什么的无关紧要。”祐介神情深刻地回答，“种族、物种也不重要，甚至就算是一棵树、一株草，或是连生命也没有的一粒石头、一把泥，都也是可以拥有爱情的。爱、色、欲——这些至美的又能带给人无上愉悦的东西，是不应该受到性别这种无聊的框架的束缚。它应该是无所不在，无所不容的，具有丰富的样貌和存在形态的东西。你说不是吗？”

“我也是这么想的。”来栖晓顺水推舟地回答。

“这可太好了！”祐介的整张脸明亮起来，仿佛对方的赞同给予了他莫大的能量，“我最近一直在思考这个问题。”

哦，原来你一直在思考这个问题。来栖晓怀着古怪的心思默默在想。

“现在我确信了答案。”祐介目光炯炯地说，“从审美的角度而言，如果只将对爱情的理解局限在狭隘的男女之爱上，那么就无异于管中窥豹坐井观天了。作为一个艺术创作者，最重要的修行之一就是从这种世俗的既定思维的框架里跳出去，突破传统的禁锢，敢于挑战固有审美的范式，才能有创新的东西，才能看到别人看不到的东西，也才能创造出独一无二的艺术珍品。”

哦，原来你是在从艺术审美的角度思考这种问题。来栖晓怀着五味杂陈的心思默默地吐槽。

“我想好了。”祐介又豪言壮举般地宣告，“我有了一个主意！”

“什么？”

“明天开始，我花几天时间去图书馆查些资料。”祐介说，“截稿日是九月三日，我们还有两周时间。我想应该来得及。”

“哦。”来栖晓一头雾水面无表情地回答。

“只需要两三天。”祐介愉快地说，“之后就拜托你了！”

拜托我？拜托我什么？当模特吗？来栖晓一脸懵逼地发着呆，听祐介道了声晚安关了灯翻身睡去。

次日的一大早祐介就背着包出门了。

来栖晓吃完了早饭，心想地狱的打工模式终于可以缓下节奏于是漫不经心地给自己煮了杯咖啡拿起个字谜消磨时间。

不知不觉到了中午，店里的电话机忽然震耳欲聋地响起。老板又不在，来栖晓接起电话。

“喂。那个，请问，喜多川祐介在吗？”听筒那端是奥村春的声音。

“奥村啊，我是来栖晓。”他说，“祐介大早出去了，他去图书馆查资料。你找他？”

“啊……打他手机不接，那可能是在图书馆里静音了。”奥村有点低沉地说。

“有什么事要我转告他吗？或者等他回来我让他打给你？”

“唔，那个……”奥村的声音显得慌乱犹豫，“那个！我上个月送过去的本子，喜多川都看了吗？”

“应该是看了吧，送来的那天就开始看了。”

“是，是全都看了吗？”奥村的声音明显在紧张。

“应该是吧。我记得他第三天就说全部看完了。”来栖晓说着，心里纳闷，“怎么了？”

“我……”奥村大概是舔了舔嘴唇，“我，我可能拿错了一本。”

“哦？”

“就……就是我今天突然发现有一本书不见了，哪儿也找不着，我就想着，万一是不是……那，那时候夹在那堆书里给送过去了！”

“很重要的书吗？”

“啊……倒不是重要……”奥村闪烁其词，“就，就是不见了，稍微有点……不方便。”

“哦。书就在楼上，要不你告诉我书名，我去帮你找找。”来栖晓提议。

“不！不行！”奥村忽地大喊。

“啊？”来栖晓愣了。

“Joker，你，你没看吧？那些……”奥村的声音简直像要哭了。

“我是没看。”来栖晓小心翼翼地答。

“那，那就不要看！也不要去找！”奥村带着哭腔在电话线那端大声喊起来，“Joker绝对不要去看！如果Joker你去看了的话——”

如果我去看了的话——？

“——我这辈子都不会再跟你说话了！！”声嘶力竭吼出这么一句惊天动地的恫吓之词后，那边啪地一声挂掉了电话。

剩下来栖晓一人举着听筒愣在原地，全然不知发生了什么。

他摸了摸肚子，忽然觉得饿了。于是想着既然祐介不在，他要不干脆就大爆炸，买三个泡菜汉堡当午餐好了。


	4. Chapter 4

祐介早出晚归了整整三天，来栖晓甚至没有机会跟他说奥村的事情。第四天回来的早，六点多拉着来栖晓跑去浴场洗了澡，七点多久回到店里，关了店门，坐到桌前，一脸认真对他说“有事请你帮忙”。

“尽我所能。”来栖晓拍着胸脯答应他，一副愿为之赴汤蹈火的模样。三天没好好说话心中甚是想念，就算让他此时扮演裸体的撒旦他也在所不辞。

祐介从包里掏出个速写本子，A4大小，摆到桌上。朝着来栖晓的方向翻开首页，说：“你看。”

来栖晓探过身去，目光落下的一刻身躯为之一震。

“这是什么？”他内心大声地发问而嘴里吐出的声音却细小如蚊，表情是僵住的，身子也如冻干的混凝土。

“我临摹的。”祐介轻快地说。

“你临摹的？”来栖晓机械地重复。

“是的。”祐介用指尖翻动速写本的页面。一页一页翻过去。每页上有四格小图，一共翻了六页，合计二十四幅。

“所以，”来栖晓盯着那浮世绘画风的黑白素描，艰难地咽了口唾沫，“这是什么？”

“春宫图啊。”祐介语调上扬，答得理所当然。

是的我知道我当然知道！来栖晓内心狂野咆哮。是人便一眼能看出那是二十四幅春宫图，不同姿势，充满细节。甚至画的是两个男人！

“你从哪儿搞来的这个？”浓稠的欲望自他的下腹翻涌而上，微甜微酸微辣的气味充斥他的鼻腔。他却语调冷静，头脑清楚，表情克制得如一尊参透万物的石佛般祥和淡然。

“国立图书馆的珍稀保存本电子资料库里。”祐介说，“但是不对外，专供研究用的。”

“哦？”

“申请调用资料和打印的话太费事了，我就找双叶帮忙黑进了数据库。但她那儿也没有打印机，我就对着屏幕临摹下来了。花了我一下午。”祐介接着补充。

来栖晓啪地一声从座位上跳起来了。他在店里来回踱了几步好化解掉袭上后背的冰冷凉意。他转头对向祐介，问：“你让双叶帮你找这个？”机械的声音如鱼刺在喉，又干又硬。

“是啊，她干这个得心应手。”祐介一脸赞赏。

重点错了好吗！来栖晓的内心翻江倒海。

“你，让双叶帮你找这个。然后，你在她那里，花了一下午，把这二十四幅画挨个临摹了？”他艰难地问出此话，眼前发黑，简直快要吐血了。万一让老板撞上了该怎么办！

“是啊。”祐介说。

“你没有考虑过双叶是个女孩子吗？”来栖晓怒目圆睁，“而且比我们还小！”

“所以呢？”祐介歪着脑袋看着他，搞不明白他在质问什么。

来栖晓真想一头撞在咖啡机上。

“她什么反应？”他心怀忧惧地这样问。

“她说包在她身上。然后问我要这个干嘛用。”祐介答。

“你怎么说？”

“我说我最近在做这个方向的美学研究，需要这个资料。也想给绘画找些灵感。”

“美学研究……”来栖晓咬着嘴，只觉天旋地转。

“然后她一边帮我黑进去，一边跟我聊了很多。”祐介接着说。

“聊了什么？”来栖晓觉得那空洞的声音并不来自自己的嘴，只是某处某个发声的装置在某些频率上产生了带有语言意义的声波振动而已。

祐介托起腮来想了想，说：“聊了很多呀。古希腊对同性爱的推崇，他们对爱的哲学观念，古希腊独有的同性恋军队，他们在同性爱方面的艺术表现——那些出土的陶器和墓葬壁画上的同性爱场景，诗集里大量关于少年之爱的描述，神话中宙斯对美少年加尼米德的迷恋，当然还有后世的艺术家如米开朗基罗、鲁本斯等人对这一故事的艺术展现……另外还聊了一些武士时代的众道，中国古代的同性爱风俗等等，诸如此类的东西。”祐介滔滔不绝，“双叶对艺术的了解还真是广啊，别看她是个技术宅家里蹲。”

来栖晓瞠目结舌。他又在店里来回踱了整整十圈好让自己消化掉这过于庞大的信息量。末了他冷静下来说服自己说无论是祐介这个绘画奇才还是双叶那个电脑奇才都是世间罕见的开了挂的天才所以自有其怪异之处他们就这样的话题相谈甚欢确实也不足为奇因此他的所有担心全都是庸人自扰的多余。而后他又到桌旁坐下，再看一眼那摊开的素描春宫图，干巴巴地问：“那你给我看这个是要干嘛？”

“当然是要试试啦。”祐介欢天喜地地答。

试试？来栖晓喉咙一片火烧。

“跟谁？”他问。

“你呀。”祐介瞳孔微张，“不然还有谁？”

“为什么是我？”他的声音干渴欲裂。他的身体已是一片起火的草原，他的脑袋还试图在这熊熊烈焰中试图保持冷静。

“为什么？”祐介歪着脑袋望着他，眼底清澈一片，仿佛他问了个什么莫名其妙答案显而易见的问题，“那还用说吗？因为你是我的缪斯啊！”祐介声调热切面不改色直直凝视的目光满溢着如同赞美他煮的爱心咖啡那般的虔诚与膜拜，“因为你是离我的心灵最近的人啊！是在我迷茫彷徨失去艺术灵感的时候始终伴随我从不舍弃的挚友，是给我带来提示带来灵感带来希望之光的引路天使一样的知音，是我艺术创作的源泉，是最理解我的绘画的菈南希那样的妖精，是我的灯塔，是我生命中的提奥啊！”

来栖晓的心被点着了，烟火一般地冲上了天，在空中炸开。

可祐介还没说完：“我们在灵魂上既已如此亲近，那么在肉体上难道不该再更亲近一些吗？”

酸酸甜甜辣辣的气息此刻排山倒海扑面而来如暴风般将来栖晓掀翻在地。他挣扎着爬将起来，颤抖着将双足站立于地狱火锅般滚滚沸腾的欲望之海中。残存的理智和努力保持人设的那点自尊端着把上了膛的猎枪死死抵住他骚动不已的后腰，威逼着他冷静无比地问出下一句话：“你不是要画怪盗同人吗？这和那个又有什么关系？”

“当然有关系啦。”祐介不容置疑地回答，“因为你是怪盗团的核心呀，是精神领袖呀！我觉得我找不到那个‘心目中的怪盗团’的灵感，那是因为我还不够接近你，不够了解你呀！”他的声音欢欣雀跃，像汉堡夹层里弹跳飞溅的酸甜沙拉酱，“我想如果我能跟你再靠得近一点儿，探到你的深处，更细致地感受你，要能直接地摸到你的灵魂的形状——那我觉得我便能够抓住那个灵感之光了！”

来栖晓有种当场被人开膛破腹之感。可猎枪依然顶在腰间，他强撑着已然熟透的身体又向面前魅惑的幻影继续发出理性的质疑：“你怎么能确信这样做就能抓住灵感之光？这个同那个分明是风马牛不相及的两件事情。”

“因为是你告诉我的呀！”祐介的声音化作汹涌海浪中跃起的人鱼，是长发甩开的晶亮的水珠，是鱼尾披挂的五彩的鱼鳞，“是你的眼睛一直在告诉我的啊——它们看着我的时候就好像黑的漩涡，深不见底，是印象空间里那样的幽暗神秘。那种力量把我吸引过去，那样的有力，无形，富有张力！Joker，你的眼睛是个黑洞，它一直在喊我进去。我的艺术和审美的直感推动着我，告诉我，答案一定就在那里！我的缪斯，我的菈南希，是你在诱惑我呀！”

这狂热直白的喜多川式求爱撞碎了来栖晓最后一点脆弱不堪的防御。他把猎枪远远地抛掉，他的欲望高高地抬起。他恨不得一刻不等脱光衣物赤身裸体。他简直要跪下来去亲吻对方的可爱的脚趾了！面对这样虔诚的邀请他怎能说不？他巴不得呢！他奋不顾身！他披荆斩棘！

“你会帮我的吧？”祐介从容淡定地如往常任何时候一样问出这个他估计问过一百遍的问题。

“会的。当然。”来栖晓声音颤抖几近哽咽是梦了多少次的春梦终遂了多少个日夜的痴愿。

祐介嫣然一笑：“我就知道你会答应。一个半月的辛苦你都陪我过来了，这点儿小忙怎会不帮？”

这可不是“这点儿小忙”啊祐介。来栖晓内心默默吐槽又探身上前，指着速写本上各样的行动范式：“你想要试试哪个？”

“哪个？”祐介眨了眨眼，“可以的话，我倒想都试一遍呢。”

来栖晓没有想到的一点是他竟会要趴在这铺于地板的床垫上。

当祐介挑好了浅显易懂入门级的一张图跟他说趴到地上去时，他不由一愣，问出了那个最最深刻的问题：“为什么是我，不是你？”

“因为你是我的模特呀。”祐介神采奕奕，“因为我想看到各种不同姿态、不同神情的你呀！”

祐介推着他，伸手替他解扣子，含嗔似笑，波光流转：“我这几天可是做了很多的调研，该做的准备都做好了。探索，实验，和实践，是艺术家的三大美德。我全都具备，你就好好放心！”

来栖晓还能怎么办？他还有什么选择？他一万个不放心也得迎难而上，为爱粉身碎骨在所不惜。

那天的气温很高，到了夜间依旧三十八度，二手的空调嗡嗡地极尽全力也只能将室内的温度维持在三十度上下。湿度也很大，空气里水灵灵的。虽是洗过了澡，在那酷热里走了二十米又相互就严肃的话题争论了一番的两人却也是微微渗着汗了。

来栖晓赤裸地跪卧在地板上，膝盖和前臂支撑着并不够软的床垫，硌得骨头有点发疼。他看着眼前立于墙边的书架，书架上的书，和书架旁的花。祐介不在他的视野内。祐介正在他的身后，以莫大的专注和精益求精的严谨正从小瓶里往外倾倒润滑液体。来栖晓的手机扔在了地上，在他脱掉的那条格子长裤落下的地方。手机的呼吸灯一明一灭的，是他视野里摇曳的一点星火。他在空调的聒噪和两人的沉默中等待着，不安的情绪像疯长的杂草，而祐介却竟无视掉他早已涨得发烫的欲望——或许是因为目击的次数过多而觉得是个自然而然日常存在的现象，便被视若无睹地撂在一旁。来栖晓甚至想要乞求一下了。他张开了口寂寞地喊道：“祐介……”

手机的灯长长地闪了一下。视野瞬间地扭曲了一下。来栖晓感到一霎的头晕，扭转过头来望向后方。祐介也裸着身子，白皙的长腿跪在他的身后，纤细的手指蘸着一抹朦胧透亮的光。祐介一动不动，视线贪婪地落在他弓起的脊背和翘起的臀线上。来栖晓感到了一丝清凉，在下体的某一点上。那一点的清凉悄然地扩大，缓缓地旋转着向深处蚕食。那进度是无比的耐心，精雕细刻如雕塑家拿刻刀的缜密。可来栖晓的身体早已是燥热的泥土，撞上渗进的一丝湿软凉意便迸出灼人的蒸汽。他不由自主地颤动了一下，扭转了脖颈去用视线捕捉祐介的轮廓。祐介略带恍惚地停下手，沉迷地盯着他沁出汗珠的脊背，低语了一句：“真是幅绝美的画。”

异变发生在那一瞬间。黑暗扭曲了视野，无形的力拽扯着他们的身体将他们拖向混沌的空间。重力倒置，天地旋转，血液冲向头颅，脉搏攀向天际。几秒过后再睁开眼，目光所触的一切逐渐稳定下来，明晃晃，鲜艳艳，光影交错、怪诞离奇、浓墨重彩地呈现眼前。

那是幅印象派的风景画。漆黑的、成排的、笔直冲天的树干。鲜红的、层叠的、摇摇欲坠的树叶。金黄的、飘曳的、远远起伏的稻谷。墨绿的、生动的、青翠欲滴的草叶。草旁有道极浅的溪流，不足十厘米的深度。溪底是淡色的、几乎发白的泥沙。来栖晓便俯卧在那溪里，流水没过他的手腕和足尖。祐介立在他身后，高举着画笔，在他裸露的脊背上作画。柔软的笔尖的绒毛触碰他的肌肤，划过他脊索处的凹线，抹过腰际，落于尾椎之下。草地上长出青的藤蔓，是祐介的Shadow之形态，它们攀爬地缠绕上来栖晓的腰腹，轻柔却有力地锁住他双足和手腕。

虽然并不清楚一切是如何发生的，但来栖晓顿时明白了，他在祐介的画里。

这里是祐介的欲望凝结而成的殿堂。


	5. Chapter 5

这不是完整的殿堂。却也并非众人的印象空间。

它是独属一人的——喜多川祐介的美学、幻想，和欲望的殿堂碎片。

它是不稳定的殿堂。它与现实空间紧密嵌合在一起，在幻影与真实之间来回弹跳跃迁。

上一秒蔓藤的细叶轻挠来栖晓的胸膛，下一秒他便知道那是祐介的手指在搓弄他的乳尖；上一秒湿润的画笔绒毛抚过他的脊柱，下一秒他便发现那是祐介的舌尖舔舐他的后背；上一秒有被风吹落的红叶滑过他的腰际，下一秒他又意识到那是祐介低下头亲吻他尾椎时垂落的发丝。黑树林生长在墙壁的砖缝间，红树叶从悬梁上星空贴纸的位置垂挂下来。

他扬起头向身后望去，瞧见这殿堂的主人在虚实交叠的世界里那确凿不变的身形。他又去看那张脸，描摹那脸上的表情。它沉静，专注，细致入微，是一个观察者、作画者而非一个施与爱抚者所拥有的表情。他感到喜多川祐介虽在此处，却又身在远远的彼处。这斑斓的画中无处不飘移着其主人欲望的形态，然而它们却清清凉凉，置身事外，仿若无动于衷的样子，与这被缚之人皮肤下奔流的热浪、下腹里喷涌的激情宛若不是一个世界的东西。就连那触碰他隐秘之地的指尖，也若即若离，冷冷淡淡的。

而他，赤身裸体的Joker，他的欲望赤裸了很久也昂扬了很久。他分分钟渴望着那双手将其握住，或有更柔软的东西将其含住，给予它温存和力度。可在他身后的人偏偏将其置之不理，一意孤行地去挑弄那尚未开垦的土地，宛若一个傲慢独断的女王或是一个坏心眼的妖精。他喊他的名字，向他发出求助的声音。对方听到了，却微微一笑。下一刻指节破开穴口，探入深处，像觅宝的探险者摸索着洞穴的侧壁——此处有个壁画，彼处有段碑文，徐徐缓缓向前便有一处独特的地形。便执拗地摩挲上去，在粗糙的壁上寻找传说中隐藏的密门。密门之后有稀世珍宝，比起千鸟香炉诱惑着石川五右门卫更要强烈百倍地诱惑着世上一切自负的盗贼前来窃取。

来栖晓不禁漏出了呻吟，注意力被从前方拽扯到了后方，摩挲和旋转的触感令他的肠道不住地微微痉挛。恍惚间那手指又抽了出去，有更柔软的东西贴上穴口，舔舐，辗轧，打着旋儿地轻吮。缠在手腕和脚踝上的青藤又在生长，一圈接一圈地缠绕，缠住前臂和小腿，锢住肘部和膝盖。有大胆的藤条飞似的猛长开去，伸着长长的叶撩拨他的胸膛、腹部，还有溢着爱液的欲望的前端。

来栖晓觉得自己太难了。他抑住喘息，将潮红的脸没入清凉的溪流里。溪流里生出鱼群，细碎的、银白的、闪闪发光的鱼群，围上他的脸颊来，围上他的手与足。它们成百张细小的口轻触他的肌肤，成百条薄翼般的尾扫过趾尖与指缝。又生出小的蟹来，爬行着举着红色的钳。它们爬上他的腿，爬上他的背，爬到他颈椎与肩窝的交界。它们钳住他湿滑的皮肤，隐隐刺痛地钳出红的印来。来栖晓从溪水中扬起头来，发梢溅落的水珠迷了他的视野，纷乱的爱抚扰了他的心神。后穴上的触感仍是一切抚慰的中心，它时急时缓，忽浅忽深，似真似幻，亦动亦静。一时间来栖晓无从分辨抚慰着他的究竟是藤叶，是指腹，是画笔，抑或是舌尖。

可空虚寂寞的感觉挥之不去，炙热的欲望雄雄勃起，放空的肠道蠢蠢欲动。

他扭动起腰臀索求更多。只听祐介轻声一笑，手指推入穴内，细长而有力的两根。这是去而复返的窃贼，是探路之后呼来的强盗团伙。他们贪婪狡诈，他们直捣方才尚未开启的密门。指腹在密门所在之壁上执着凶猛地揉压开凿，来来回回往往复复隔着壁障去摸索门后秘宝的形状。盗贼在穴中点亮了烛火，将这幽闭的隐秘之所烧得热起来，活起来，颤颤巍巍地危险起来。施于密门之壁上的力量终是推动那藏匿的开关。一刹那天摇地动，整个洞穴轰隆隆坍塌下来，岩壁倾轧着入侵的团伙，崩落的碎石和滚动的泥沙裹挟并困住了窃宝之人。而洞穴所在的山岳也随之震动，它颤栗着，咆哮着，滚烫的欲情如喷薄而出的热泉，从来栖晓孤独倔强的性器顶端汩汩射出。白的浓稠的液体射进清的溪流里，触水的瞬间化作金色的鱼群，和那银色的鱼群交错在一起，灼灼生辉地，铺开整条溪流。

他颤抖着射尽最后一滴。那兀自亢奋兀自高潮的性器从始至终未被触摸。他身体瘫软下来，感到祐介的手指从后穴中抽了出去。他咬着牙心有不甘，咒骂着喜多川真有你的！肉体却在高潮的余韵中大口喘息，又远不满足地翻身而起。

他抬起手，挣开缠住他手臂的枝叶；他蹬起腿，踢掉擒住他脚腕的藤蔓。他从溪水中爬将起来，湿漉漉的身体摇摇晃晃。他面向那掠夺他肉身侵犯他灵魂的作画之人，足下一滑却又跌向泥泞湿润的草地。

他仰面面向祐介。后者一丝不挂，纤瘦却富有肌肉的裸体跪向他的双足之间。

“Joker……”祐介低哑的音色充满欲情地唤他，两眼中闪现的是艺术家独有的执念、张狂，和疯癫。

那一瞬周遭的景物被突来的狂风掀去。无形的锯刃割断黑树林粗壮的树干，它们成排地倒下，滚落在地上成为纵火的薪材。大火一触即发，骤然地猛烧起来。森林化作火海，也殃及了连绵的稻田。溪水被蒸干，绿草被焚尽。鱼群落荒而逃，螃蟹钻回泥底。天空呈递出迫人的漆黑，血红的火焰将大地燃成地狱。地狱之火围绕他们烧着，他们置身的土地是灼热的火山中心。

这一骤变牵动了来栖晓的神经，刺激了他本能的警醒。头晕目眩的一瞬，他感到身体的变化。视野再度清晰起来的刹那，他并无意外地看见喜多川祐介那覆着御狐面具的脸，那穿上了深蓝色御狐装束的瘦长腰身，拉到一半的上衣拉链间露出的胸部肌肉，还有那包裹下身的紧身裤里凸起的形状。而他自己，躺在灼热的地狱熔炉上，Joker的面具覆在他脸上，墨黑的衣装穿在他身上，胸前和腰间的布料似被火烧过，也像被某种锋利的爪撕扯过，支离破碎的，残缺的布片中露出布满汗水的腹肌纹线。

他从面具后面望向御狐。只见御狐靠近他来，将他的臀部向上抬起，蓝色手套隔着黑色长裤摁出十指的形状。他探身而起，长长地伸出右手，去揭对方脸上的面具。撕开面具的一刹那，他看见须佐之男的人格面具从祐介的身后腾空而起，御狐的装束从祐介的身上瞬间剥离，敞露出汗渍的白皙的肉体和腰间贪欲尽显的性器。

他又伸出左手，探到自己脸上，去扯开属于自己的那张面具。面具之下，是变幻莫测的神鬼化身，是数之不尽的人格面具。他该用哪一个面具去迎接这场风暴？他该用哪一副形体去实践这次交媾？他该用哪一种姿态去兑现这份欲情？

万千影像从他脑中闪过。面具剥落的一瞬，殿堂的世界从现实空间中彻底抽离。

世界就此定了形。

祐介的阳具挺进来栖晓的后庭。肉体撕裂的痛楚与合二为一的精神愉悦齐头并行。

这是难行的路。每一寸的深入都艰涩壅阻，狭窄的甬道尚未适应硕大的异物，肠壁的压迫试图绞杀侵入者的呼吸。这是黄泉之路。每踏一步都踩着沸腾的岩浆，空气中弥漫着硫磺的气息，地狱之火炙烤着嶙峋的岩石，狰狞的鬼怪摆布出对抗的阵势。

来栖晓感受着疼痛，是如产妇分娩一般，更似子宫被火灼烧的剧痛。

他便是伊邪那美，分娩火神时被烧伤殒命的黄泉女神。她在地底之国，黄泉比良坂的这一头。深爱着她的孩子，须佐之男，则在黄泉路的另一头。隔着狭小而漫长的阴暗坡道，须佐之男从那端远远望她，眸中尽藏着回归母体的渴望，脸上尽写满踯躅难行的苦闷。那双眸子里没有眼泪，他思念亡母已经哭闹得太久，哭荒了青山也哭干了海洋，再没有一点泪水可以用来熄灭这燥热的地狱之火。那张脸上尽是气恼，紧抿的双唇上挂着被拒绝的不满，锁住的眉宇间积满被驱逐的迷茫。

来栖晓呼吸着地狱之火，隔着黄泉之路望向祐介。他微抬起身，去拉祐介的手，如安抚孩童般摩挲他的手背。滞在原地的祐介恍然放大了瞳孔，略带委屈和不安的神情爬上眼角，手指回握过来，犹如拉拽母亲的衣袖。祐介探近地揣摩晓的表情，低声询问是否很疼？来栖晓苦笑一下，拉着对方的手将其置于自己的胸脯之上，让他揉捏自己酸疼肿胀的乳尖。祐介又俯下身来，用舌去舔舐用唇去吮吸，似一个被抛置已久渴求母乳的婴孩。

来栖晓闭上眼睛，听凭祐介爱抚他的上身。他将腿绕到祐介的后背，蛇般缠住对方的腰线，将他拉近一点，即使疼痛也更近一点。他是包容他的母亲，容纳他一切的执拗、粗暴与破坏。他张开两股放松肢体，等待祐介缓慢又吃力地推进。

祐介的手又抚上他腹部因疼痛而萎靡的性器，套住它，挑弄它，让它精神起来，以减轻后庭承受的苦楚。这绵长而耐心的爱抚冲淡了地狱之火，滋润了黄泉之道，让那熔浆徐徐隐退，岩石渐渐风化。泥土里长出青草来，岩浆中生出农田来。他们所在的土地开始盘旋着上升，脱离了地底，愈发稳固地上升，直至耸入云端，沐浴在灼目的日光之中。

他便又是他的姐姐，高天原的天照大神了。她披金戴甲，警觉却宽厚地迎接她的幼弟。须佐之男向她奔来，闯进她的领地中央。他们相互拥抱，以生子为盟誓。这里土地肥沃，诸神富足安逸。不再是阻塞的艰险之道，不再有灼人的地狱之火。却有翠绿的平原，黝黑的泥土，彤红的太阳，放眼所望，欣欣向荣，一派生机。须佐的脸庞舒展开来，两眼闪亮起来，心情雀跃欢愉，他便迷恋上此地，便放开双足纵情奔跑起来。

来栖晓被祐介前后摇晃着。起初还是温和细腻充满礼仪，肉体的接合小心翼翼循序渐进。这里的农田连接着水渠，水分滋养着丰饶的土壤，暖阳的热度烘焙出诱人的气味。初化的土地承接躁动的欲望，湿软紧致的土壤吸附着祐介的性器。那欲望如铁犁碾过田野，开拓出属于自己的形状。

不知何时却乱了节奏，丢了分寸，迷了方向。是初尝云雨的懵懂处子，如一匹脱缰的马驹，或乱窜的牛犊，迈开了蹄子便撒野似的横冲直撞。炙热的肉棒贯穿晓的后穴，力度和频度逐渐失控，变得狂躁起来，专横起来，凶暴起来，恣意妄为起来。须佐之男在高天原上裸足狂奔，撼动了山岳，冲撞了房舍，踏荒了农田。他的眼里没有了姐姐，他的目光失掉了焦点。欲情的浪潮将他高高卷起，他漂浮在虚无的半空，忘却了身下的另一人，沉溺于自私、任性、放纵的泄欲。

直到来栖晓扭住他的手腕朝他喊停。

来栖晓紧紧勒住祐介的手腕，嵌出五指的印迹。

祐介抽插的动作迟缓下来，迷离的视线聚焦回来，粗重不能自持的喘息逐渐平复下来。他低头去看晓的脸，才发现对方受伤的表情。四周的阳光黯淡下来，高天原的暖风停滞下来，他们身下的土地摇摇欲坠，他看见Joker身后的天照遮掩了面庞，逃进了漆黑的岩洞。

他失落了起来，表情阴郁沉闷了起来。就像每次觅不着灵感了，毁了一幅画了，急功近利而忘却艺术的初衷了，缓过神来便如一个犯错而自知的小孩，那样沮丧下去，垂下脑袋去，而此时便连同他的性器一起萎靡下去。

他张了张嘴，像是在道歉，一副失魂落魄的模样。

天照不愿见他了。高天原也将他驱逐了。

来栖晓又向他伸出手，揽过他的腰身将他拉向自己。

他将祐介的头颅按在自己胸口，让对方的耳膜贴近自己的心跳。他的手指抚过祐介湿滑的脊背，摸索着微微颤动的肩胛骨。他将足置于祐介的腿旁，用肌肤轻柔的相触再度撩动对方的性欲。他的身体还在渴求着呢，他的欲望还在被孤独寂寞地放置着呢！即使是刚才，祐介完全无视了他的感受，自顾自地沉沦于快感，即使他内心一万次愤慨咆哮觉得自己真是好难，他却也忍不住地爱那张被情欲淹没的脸，那迷醉癫狂的姿态，那纷乱迷离的眼神，还有那肉体散发出来的混杂了汗液和性液的、又甜又酸又辣的喜多川祐介独有的气味。

他们还不够靠近，还不够相互了解呢。也都还尚未满足呢！

祐介在他的胸口蠢动起来，舌尖抵着锁骨一路向下，停在了小腹上，含住了他期待已久的欲望。祐介并不熟练地舔舐着，充满了笨拙模仿地吮吸着。但那口腔的热度，舌面的柔软，执着的专注，还有那俊美的头颅在他小腹之上一起一伏的可爱姿态，都让来栖晓的心跳狂飙，血液飞奔，浑身上下酥醉不已。他伸出双手，十指如梳子一般插入祐介那汗水淋漓的发丝，轻柔而充满情欲地摩挲对方的头皮。他呻吟着，扭动着身体，脊背因发麻的快感绷紧起来。他喊着祐介的名字，反反复复喊了多遍。他抬起腰臀，微张的穴口渗出方才满溢的性液。他等不及了，他的耐心用光了，他怂恿催促着祐介的进入，他极大地张开腿，他将祐介吞入体内。

他便终于是他的妻子——出云国的奇稻田姬了。

他们在船通山的山地里做爱。

四周弥漫着酒香，是大量烈性酒的分子充斥着空气。还混有铁的气味。八岐大蛇断裂的肢体散落在他们周围，蛇身淌出的血液浸透了他们交合的温床。须佐之男将两柄宝剑挂在身上，剑刃上都还沾染着流淌的蛇血。他的阳具高高勃起，因方才的杀戮而血气冲天。他将插于头上的梳子摘下，它在他手中变作一名曼妙少女。他将她置于地上，全然不顾近旁的血腥残乱。她也并不在意。她方才抓着他的头发，见他斩杀了那可怖的妖魔，他是她许诺的丈夫，她恋着他的勇猛呢！她向他展露了身体，湿润幽深的阴道热烈地迎接他的入侵。

他们的身体重叠在一起，四肢交错在一起，肉棒撞击肉穴的声响混杂着呻吟和喘息，空气里性液的气味愈发浓烈，比酒更令人头晕目眩。乌鸦和秃鹫从头顶飞过，远远地在山坡的枯树枝头停落，被这片巨蛇的残肢吸引，却心怀狐疑地凝视着那血泊中央汗水淋漓、纵情律动的两具肉体。祐介的肉棒冲进肠道的深处，顶上来栖晓最为敏感之处。他一手托着对方的臀部，另一首握住对方同样肿胀发烫的性器，撸动着它，爱抚着它。他感到来栖晓的肠壁紧紧擒住了他，不肯放开他，正如他用手擒住了对方。浓烈的欲望从性器与肠壁、性器与手掌的贴合之处弥漫开，浓过酒与血的气味，甚至驱散了彷徨的猎尸的飞禽。他们一同绷紧了身体，一同大口地喘息，一同攀向了高潮，一同剧烈地射精。

激情褪去过后，他们搂抱在一起。他们感觉，彼此的肉体也好，灵魂也好，或许更近了那么一些。

他们迷迷糊糊地睡了片刻，睁眼时又回到了最初的画中，一同躺在清的溪里。

来栖晓怀抱着祐介，嘴唇轻触他的发梢，忽然地问：“找到灵感了吗？”

啊，最初是为了这个目的啊？

不知何时已经彻底被抛掉了啊。

祐介抬起头，认真地注视着Joker的脸，那么注视了一会儿，注视到对方的耳根微微地发烫起来，股间的性器不知不觉又再度胀大起来。他抿嘴一笑，说：“还没有。”

“那怎么办？”来栖晓问。

“我们继续。”祐介答，又握住了他。

来栖晓眼角一抽：“还嫌不够啊？”

“不是我嫌不够。”祐介说，“是你嫌不够。”他吻了吻那红透的耳根，“你的欲望深着呢，Joker先生，你还远没有满足呢。你一刻得不到满足，我就一刻找不到灵感。”

来栖晓咂咂嘴：“你这是在转嫁压力吗？”

“不是。”祐介歪了歪头，努起嘴唇，“我只是在诱惑你。”


	6. Chapter 6

来栖晓从最初就觉得喜多川祐介是个诱惑人的妖精，不自觉的那种。

但是现在，喜多川祐介更是个诱惑人的妖精了，完全自觉的那种。

哪一种更为可怕，他说不清。他也不敢去想，因为只要一想就会勃起。

他现在一如既往地勃起了，在这清清溪水中，在这色彩绚丽的祐介的风景画里。他勃起的欲望被祐介握在手里，如同一个被绑的人质。

现在祐介一面握着他的昂扬一面歪着脑袋盯着他，一本正经纯真浪漫厚颜无耻地挑逗他说：“Joker先生，你怎样才能满足？你想要怎样？”

他喉结颤动了三下，心跳可能跳了有三百多下。他想要怎样？他口干舌燥地望着祐介，心里觉得奇怪极了，明明刚刚那么你侬我侬干柴烈火过了，为何这么一问他却还像个初恋的少年那样肠胃抽搐春心荡漾？

祐介还在瞅着他，目不转睛地观察他，凑近他的脸，用献身艺术般的极大热情一字一句地说：“直到你满足，我会奉陪到底。”

他一面想着这样的话我就干脆永远都不要满足了，一面抓住祐介的双肩扳过他的身体将他压倒在地俯身吻上那洁白的脖颈。

他吻那明亮的眼睛，吻哪红润的嘴唇，吻那柔软的耳垂，吻那精致的喉结。

“我要怎样才会满足？”这个问题他如何能回答？他并未得到过满足，自然无从知晓答案。

他吻那性感的锁骨，又吻那诱人的乳尖，吻那平滑的腹部，又吻那凹陷的肚脐眼。

“我想要怎样？”怎能如此面不改色波澜不惊地问出此话？他想要的太多了。这具躯体上的每条曲线每道皱褶都让他欲火焚身头皮发麻。

他吻那挺立的阴茎，又吻那顺滑的龟头，吻那粗糙的阴囊，又吻那圆润的臀线。

“你诱惑我？”——你躺在这里，说着让人脸红心跳却大言不惭的话，脑子里尽在揣摩着什么艺术什么审美什么绘画什么灵感。你是要用那些来诱惑我吗？可我满脑子装的全是你的肉体！

他吻那大腿的内侧，也吻膝盖的边缘，吻那弓起的足背，也吻可爱的趾尖。

是谁诱惑谁？“是我想诱惑你呀！”——想抚摸你的肌肤，让它敏感而欲情泛滥；想舔舐你的欲望，让它颤抖而无法自持；想撩拨你的耳垂，让它泛红而娇羞难耐；想掠夺你的唇齿，让它酸疼而呼吸困难。

他吻遍他的身体，从上到下全吻了一遍。

那身体的每一处皆有不同的气味，如同汉堡具有层层相异的滋味与口感。他眷恋那肉体的每一处，他看着它平静淡然不由心生嫉妒。他想要它蠢动起来，在他的爱抚之下燥热起来，为他的喃喃细语癫狂起来，因他的引诱魅惑而荒淫起来。

他可不是什么缪斯，也不是无所求的提奥。他充其量只是个菈南希，一个以艺术灵感为诱饵捕食恋人肉体的妖精。他看着祐介躺在那里，洁白如陶剔透如玉，是个纯净无欲的天使，是个古怪狡黠的精灵。那身体中藏着癫狂炽热的火，却是向着美学，向着创作，向着高高悬在天上的星斗一般的艺术境界，而非向着他的。他却想要把他拉下来，从云端拽下来，让他堕下天来，让他坠入无边无际的欲望之海。

溪里的水涨起来了，涨成了河。

河里的水涨起来了，涨成了江。

江里的水涨起来了，涨成了海。

海里的水涨起来了，涨成了浩渺汪洋。

来栖晓欲望的海水涌进祐介的殿堂，冲毁树林，席卷草地，淹没稻田。于是万物都沉没了，只有一望无际的汹涌之海，和海中央一座洁白透亮的岛屿。

那座岛屿便是祐介。他浮在海上，光洁的胴体面朝太阳。海水拍打他的后背，浸湿他的头发，涤荡他的四肢。

来栖晓则化为一条巨大的古蛇，盘绕回旋于岛屿的四周。他游上祐介的胸部，腹鳞在那皮肤上刻出红印。他吐着鲜红的信子，舔舐那晶莹的耳根和脖颈。他绕着那微微立起的男根游走，一圈又一圈，用尾部将它高高缠起。他的身体在那立起的岩柱上滑动，侧鳞摩挲着滚烫的性欲。他又将尾梢探入那没于海面之下的岩洞，在岩缝的入口轻揉慢捻。他想要进到这里，他想要探寻这里，他想要充盈这里。但他并不能操之过急。这岛屿是块玲珑的玉，他得十万分的谨慎和耐心。他要用琼浆玉液涂抹穴口，再一点一滴打磨内壁；他要将蜂蜜揉进那壁上的褶皱，再用体温熏染出甘甜的香气。那是急不得的念想，是他现在并不能够付诸践行的事情。他现在没有那个时间，没有那个精力，更没有那份耐心。

洁白的岛屿因他的爱抚而微微震颤，耸立的岩柱愈发粗大起来，既坚硬又柔软。古蛇滑行着松开那肉体潜入海中，尾梢最后一瞬扫过岩柱顶端引出一抹透明的丝线。那丝线润泽的壮美柱身笔直地指向天穹，在茫茫无垠的大洋之中等待着天启的降临。

古蛇在海水中化为泡沫，而空中落下一只凶猛的巨鹰。它伸展开三对漆黑的长翼，在岛屿上空盘旋了数周，又迅捷精准地俯冲下来，着地的一瞬减缓了速度，轻巧而细腻地棲落在岩石之顶。如此近身一看，那巨鹰也本非鹰。那是个六翼的堕天使，有着人的身形和蛇般鲜红的恶魔的眼睛。他跨开两腿坐于岛屿之上，敞开的后穴自上而下包裹住震颤的石柱，他自身的性器抵上岛屿洁净的沙滩。这魔鬼的口中吐出灼热的风，他的翅翼煽动起狂野的浪，他的下体吞吐着被浪打湿的柱体，他的肉穴绞缠住热流翻涌的柱巅。他潜在水下的双脚又延展成蛇，似最初那巨蟒一般游动盘绕在岛屿的近旁。

他赤裸的上身铺满白色的颗粒，是海水被皮肤的热度蒸干后遗留的盐分。未干的汗水从他胸口淌下，沿着腹肌和骨盆的纹路流到岛屿之上。汗水越聚越多，从不同的渠道奔流而下，便在岛屿的地表汇聚成河流湖泊。他上下起伏的身体敲打着岛屿的地壳，使其断裂，将其击碎，令那沉静庄严的岩柱生长成为熔浆奔流的活火山。那地壳之底的熔岩越来越热，火山与岛屿在板块高强的撞击挤压之下挣脱了海面，高高地向着上方，向着太阳所在的方向隆起。

在火山喷发的一瞬，那六翼的恶魔变作一只七首十角的巨大红龙，它用前爪擒住岛屿的双肩，炽热的火山山峰依旧嵌在它的肉穴之中。它展开铺天盖日的赤红羽翼骤然腾空而起，如宙斯化作雄鹰掳走加尼米德一般，将那整座岛屿从海水中猛然一提，挟持着冲进高远的天际。

祐介在来栖晓的体内疯狂而绵长地射精，满溢的精液沿着柱体从穴口淌出，落在他汗津津的小腹上。来栖晓裸露的性器也高耸向天，从顶端喷射出白的粘液，如浪花般飞溅入空，又从半空坠下散落在祐介起伏不停的胸膛上。来栖晓的身体因高潮而极度地后仰，他的头颅仰向天空，凝望着不知何处而来的亮光。他的脊背和脖颈最大限度地弯曲着，将健硕的胸膛与腰腹绷成一道极美的弓状。

祐介颤抖着支起身体，双手抚摸上那汗水淋漓的肉体。他摸着腹肌和肋骨一路向上，扳过对方的脖颈，将其头颅向前推压。他挺直了脊背，用唇去够那尚在喘息的嘴。他炽热的舌卷进那张嘴里，带着极大的欲情完成了一次焦灼难耐的深吻。吻完之后他依旧两手抱着那头颅，前额与鼻尖都近在咫尺地相触。他又迷恋不已地去触了触那微启的双唇，带着一脸的狂热与眷恋喃喃地道：“太美了。”他虔诚而深情地望进来栖晓的双眼，仿若望穿了眼底，看透了灵魂。他顶礼膜拜地向他告白。他说：“你果然是我想象中最美、最蛊惑、也最色情的撒旦。”

之后的一周里祐介都在画画。他画得很专注，从早到晚。

来栖晓给他准备三餐，还有下午的一杯咖啡。祐介在楼上作画时，他便出去打工，或在店里帮忙。到了晚上祐介会收起画笔，用布把未完成的画作遮上，然后洗了澡倒头就睡。来栖晓坚持让他睡床，自己睡地板。

到了第七天，祐介终于画完了。他拽着来栖晓的胳膊到他的画板面前，让他做第一个鉴赏者。他闪亮着双眼急切地问：“你觉得怎么样？”

来栖晓盯那画盯了半晌，终于问：“你是打算拿它去印同人志吗？我倒觉得你应该拿它去参展。”

那是一幅浮世绘风格的鬼神狂欢的群像画。形貌各异的妖怪与神明交错起舞，水火不容的恶魔与天使把酒同欢，五光十色的衣裳联袂成荫，色彩斑斓的浓妆相映生辉。在乱舞的鬼神之后的角落，有一扇不起眼的囚牢之门。铁的栏杆冷冷地发白，与光怪陆离的狂欢场景形成鲜明对比。铁栏杆的门微微敞开，露了一道缝隙，缝隙上原是门锁的地方空无一物。撬开的锁丢在地上，而牢内的囚人早不见踪影，只剩空椅一把，还有皎白的月光。

后来那份同人志卖得格外的好。尽管怪盗团的成员一致质疑外人究竟是否能看懂，但神奇的是读者有极好的反响，而且不同的读者竟从画中看出了截然不同的东西，便争执起来，讨论个没完。

九月底的时候来栖晓收到了祐介送给他的一份礼物，是个装订好的绘画的册子。

“是那时候练笔时画的画。”祐介说，“现在都画完了，可以给你看了。”

来栖晓将它打开，露出惊诧的神情，一页一页地翻过。他没有去看祐介的眼睛，只觉得脸颊和耳根烧得发烫。那每一页都是他，吃饭的他，煮咖啡的他，读书的他，打游戏的他，吃汉堡的他，看电影的他，钓鱼的他，熟睡的他……

“为什么我要收下一个全是自己的画集？”他合上册子，尴尬地笑着问，“你留着不好吗？”

“我画过的画全都刻在我的脑中。”祐介这么说，“而且我随时提笔就能画，”他凑到来栖晓的耳边，恶魔低语地道，“尤其是——裸体的撒旦。”

-FIN-

一些说明和附注：

  1. 鉴于本人知识面有限，所有神话传说（菈南希、须佐之男相关、撒旦相关）都来自于百度词条；
  2. 第四章祐介说的“既然我们灵魂已如此亲近，那么在肉体上不该更亲近一些吗？”的话来自于D. H. 劳伦斯《恋爱中的女人》里杰拉德（男）对伯金（男）的对话（几乎就是原话）；
  3. 第三章关于印象空间掉钱的讨论里Joker说到的“我们担负我们应该的责任，而不要关心无谓的东西”一句来源于撒旦教教义（百度百科词条）；
  4. 结尾祐介给来栖晓的画集明显地撞上了《群山回唱》的梗；然后我也无从分辨我是自然而然地会想到这么个剧情还是潜意识受到了那本书的启迪；
  5. 撒旦原是六翼天使，古蛇和大红龙都是他的化身；
  6. 我不是严格的喜多主，只是在这个文的设定和结构需求之下，Joker受简直太完美了（）。


End file.
